Two For The Night
by subseeker
Summary: Dean can't sleep and Roman and Seth are there to help. Finest smut ensues. (Ambrolleigns one-shot / Warning: DP ! )


Ladies and Gentleman,

we, the Shield-Boys and the author, would like to thank you for being our guests.

Please note that the following 4800 words are finest smut. Emergency ice water buckets are avaiable if needed. Just push the red button in the right armrest of your seat and a waitress will bring you a bucket immediately.

We hope you'll enjoy the show and grace us with being our guests again soon.

Mental cinema starts in:

... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ...

... 1...

*curtains open*

* * *

Too awake blue eyes was what Dean found there in the mirror, before he bent down and splashed some cold water to his face, breathing a sigh before he straightened up and again gazed at his own reflection in the mirror. Two hours of staring into the darkness while Roman and Seth had already drifted off to dreamland, leaving him behind because he was _so_ fucking awake that he could be reading a book without even switching on the lights. Fuck this shit.

Another sigh passed his lips, turning into a desperate little growl. They had been out for a fun night, hours of party and drinking and although he wasn't as drunk anymore as he'd been two hours ago when Roman had bundled him into bed, there was still a pleasant buzz left. Usually having his head resting on Roman's chest, feeling it rise and fall and hearing the steady heartbeat while being wrapped up in his arms was already enough to lull him to sleep in no time. Put some alcohol on top and he was asleep almost the very moment he put his head on Roman's chest. Usually.

Not tonight. Right now it felt as if he wouldn't find sleep at all.

Fuck. This. Shit.

His gaze wandered over the mirror, finding the reflection of the door to the bedroom. He could hear a soft snore, definitely Roman, and a faint mumbling. Definitely Seth. A small smile tugged at his lips while he shook his head softly. His boys. Probably still the hopelessly entangled heap of limbs he had left there in the bed and he really wanted to join them again... but lying there awake the whole night was still not a very attractive idea.

"Shit," he grumbled, scrubbing his hands down his face, once more taking in his own reflection as his hands dropped back down.

His eyes travelled down his naked form and caught a hickey on the inside of his right thigh, his mind immediately jumping back to the moment it had been placed there. It itched a smirk out of him. The smirk became a dirty grin and he couldn't help but close his eyes to recall that moment in color and dolby surround.

_Seth... licking his way up his thighs, stopping right there to suck teasingly before before wandering further up..._

He breathed a hum. The little shit was really a tease.

_... a wet tongue dancing on his skin, avoiding his aching member... hooded, almost black eyes gazing at him in burning need..._

With a low groan he brought his hand down to his already hardening dick. The image of Seth kneeling between his legs, licking, teasing his way around his throbbing cock was always a turn on. Maybe jerking off would help kicking tiredness loose. Breathing another groan, he began to stroke himself in a slow and steady rhythm, while dropping back into the memory.

_... delectable jolts of lust jolted through him as Seth swirled his tongue around the head of his dick before taking him into his mouth, pushing down all the way..._

Reality cut into his trip to blow me land as he felt a touch on his shoulders and on his waist and he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. He knew those hands which slid over to his belly slowly and down to his groin, knew the lips which kissed their way up to his neck. He tilted his neck to give more access but didn't stop pumping his cock.

"Mmh... Ro..." he moaned as a big frame pressed up against his back and teeth grazed over the skin of his neck softly.

"Bed's so empty without you," Roman murmured, flicking his tongue over a sensitive spot right under Dean's ear.

"Couldn't sleep," Dean breathed as fingers ghosted over his lower belly and back down to his groin.

Tease.

"Doesn't give you the right to have fun without us," he heard the big man growl lowly, felt him roll his hips and yes, Roman seemed to be interested in joining him here.

Pressing his ass back against the other man's quickly hardening dick, he kept jerking himself off with lazy strokes.

"Demanding, are we, Reigns?"

A chiding nip on his earlobe that was sucked between Roman's full lips just a heartbeat later and soothed by a gentle tongue. Humming deep in his throat, Dean opened his eyes and was met by sharp grey ones that looked at him through the mirror while Roman worked his way back down to his shoulder again. Eyes which were deep and _burning_. Predatory. Dean knew that look. He knew it all too well and it caused a tingling at the base of his skull and sent a spark right down to his dick.

_You're mine._

One of Roman's hands found to his own on his cock, closing around it while his other hand settled on Dean's hip, his fingers digging in the flesh there firmly to hold him in place while he kept rolling his hip. He watched their reflection in the mirror, their joined hands pumping his achingly hard member... watched Roman look at him with this possessive gaze... and it made him shudder, made him moan as lust washed through him. Bringing his other hand up to the black mane, he threaded his fingers into, tugging at it as he turned his face towards Roman... urging him to meet him for a kiss... but all he got was a featherlight contact as his friend pulled back just enough to keep his lips out of reach.

Another shudder rushed through him as Roman brought his mouth to his ear, whispering: "You look so goddamn fucking hot when you touch yourself..."

"Dunno, your mouth on my dick sucking me off would look hotter if you asked me," Dean drawled, shooting Roman a dirty grin that earned him a raised brow. "Come on, Ro, lemme fuck that sweet mouth of yours and I promise I'll be a good boy and try to find some sleep afterwards."

A slight narrowing of eyes was the only warning he got before he was shoved against the counter, its edge digging into his thighs hard enough to bruise. With a grunt he let go of the black mane to brace on the counter. The hand that was wrapped around his own and his dick stilled, itching a slightly annoyed but mostly desperate whimper out of his throat as he tried to go back to stroking himself because he was already riding too high on the waves of arousal to stop now. The hand on his hip vanished... the fingers twisting into his hair instead for added control.

The dirty grin was long replaced by a small but daring smile, one that he knew would _push_ Roman. What it would earn him, he had no idea but it was too fucking tempting, too thrilling to not to do it.

There was a glint in the grey orbs, one that was bright and dark at the same time as he leaned in until his mouth was back at Dean's ear.

"You ain't fucking my mouth tonight," Roman growled deep in his throat, the sound rumbling in the broad chest and vibrating through Dean, fuelling his need. "We're going back to bed now and when we're done, you'll be too exhausted to keep your eyes open."

With a weak moan Dean pushed back against the throbbing dick that was pressing against his ass. It was their little game. Roman said... and Dean obeyed. Not always but when the mood was a little rough between, raw in its nature. Like tonight.

And fuck, Roman was too fucking hot when he got into that mood...

"Turn around," Roman ordered, stepping back to give him just enough room to move and Dean obeyed, turning to face the other man.

Again Roman brought a hand up to Dean's hair but this time his fingers travelled tenderly through it to the back of his head, cupping it to guide him closer as he leaned in for a kiss. A strangled whimper ripped from his throat as Roman moved in close, pressing their cocks together and the delicious friction it created as he ground against him agonizingly slow sent sparks throughout him. Those lips kept him prisoner, stealing his breath and every tiny sound of pleasure he breathed and when it ended, Roman drew back just a bit to seek his gaze again and although the need Dean felt was mirroring in those eyes, there was also that softness that belonged solely to Dean and Seth.

"You up for trying something new tonight?"

A kiss to the corner of his mouth... those full lips brushing lightly over his then, before breathing kiss to them. Placing his hands on Roman's chest, he let his hands wander over the deliciously smooth skin and down to the thick waist... allowing one hand to sneak even further down to wrap around Roman's cock that twitched under his touch. Giving it a friendly squeeze, he watched pleased how Roman's eyes closed momentarily, took in that tiny twitch around the kissable lips and the subtle flaring of his nostrils.

"Bed. Now!" Roman demanded, obviously deciding that Dean's hand on his dick was answer enough.

With that he grabbed a small bottle of lotion from the counter and claimed Dean's lips again in a rough and searing kiss that never broke while he steered him back to the bed, drawing moans from him and breathless mewls as Roman kept ravishing his mouth. When the kiss broke they had reached the bed. Seth was lying there flat on his belly, his chin resting on his crossed arms and the two-toned locks flowing unruly over his shoulders while a knowing little smirk danced on his lips. The duvet had slipped down to his calves, the well-toned body on full display. One leg was bent a little, causing his back to arch slightly while the nice curve of his firm ass was highlighted and briefly Dean thought that is was fucking heaven that they all had the habit of sleeping naked. Made things so much easier, saved time, too, and who wouldn't be happy being greeted by a naked beauty lying on the bed?

"Dean can't sleep," Roman stated, dropping his hands to Dean's rear to pull him flush against him and Dean used the chance to put his hands back on the big man's body, roaming the muscled shoulders and back to the long hair.

God, he fucking loved the feeling of the black velvet between his fingers and maybe finding no sleep wasn't that bad after all...

"Then we should take care of him, shouldn't we?" he heard Seth reply quietly but with that certain wicked note that never ceased to make Dean's spine tingle lacing into his voice.

Naughty little shit. Too damn hot for his own good.

"How 'bout stop talking and..." he be began but never ended the sentence that got stuck in his throat as Roman gave him a shove that sent him right onto the bed.

In a blink Roman was hovering over him, pinning his arms down to the mattress while straddling his lap. For a moment Dean was caught by the burning eyes above him, before his own gaze swept down to a pretty interesting area.

"Fucking tease," he groaned as he took in how goddamn close his own dick was to Roman's entrance and he couldn't help but buck his hips in an attempt to gain more contact but with a low chuckle the other man made sure that it was of no avail.

The mattress bounced a bit... and then... fingers in his hair... and as he wrenched his eyes away from his cock and that glorious place he obviously wouldn't be allowed to put it in tonight, he found Seth kneeling beside them. This was Seth's hand in his hair and the other hand was buried in the black mane, smoothing it back as he leaned in to steal a kiss from Roman.

"I want him to suck me," Seth murmured as he drew back, flicking his tongue over Roman's lush lips.

"Hey, I'm the one who can't sleep, you guys gotta take care of _me_," Dean complained, knowing it would only spur Roman's dominant side on.

Exactly what he wanted.

The burning eyes snapped back to him, the intensity of their gaze making his dick jump happily. One of his wrists was given free as Roman brought a hand down to Dean's face, the tip of his index finger tracing Dean's lower lip and then down, along his throat and over his chest to a nipple, teasing it. He breathed a moan... and earned a smirk.

"Ssh... you're gonna suck him, Dean..."

There was no room for discussion, neither in the low voice nor in the way Roman looked at him. With that Roman moved away from him, the hand in his hair though staying, fingers curling into it. Seth leaned down to him then, delivering a quick kiss.

"C'mon, put that mouth of yours to work, Ambrose."

The fingers in his hair urged him to get up as Seth moved back on the bed and he followed, his southern regions tingling in anticipation.

"I want you on your hands and knees," Roman commanded and Dean nodded, his eyes trained on Seth's cock that already stood at attention and only briefly his gaze flicked up to the younger man's face and there was a glint in those chocolate eyes which were even darker now from undisguised arousal.

Still kneeling, Seth brought his cock close to Dean's lips.

"Open your mouth," he whispered as he placed a hand on the back of Dean's head.

Closing his eyes Dean obeyed, wrapping his lips around the hard member and swirling his tongue around the head, the taste of pre-cum and _Seth_ filling his senses. A moan rained down on him and it was the only warning he got before Seth bucked his hips, shoving his cock deeper into his hot cavern.

"Suck him," Roman growled as he positioned himself behind Dean.

With a low hum Dean followed the order, sucking and licking the throbbing flesh, swallowing it deeper and deeper while Seth fucked his mouth slowly but thoroughly. The hand on the back of his head held him in place, guided him... and faintly he felt hot breath caress his lower back and then lips, ghosting over his skin... and a wet tongue, running along his spine. A light shudder ran through him as Roman's hands settled on his sides, lazily brushing up and down, the gentle scraping of blunt nails leaving a pricking in their wake. After a moment those hands swept down to his ass to squeeze the firm flesh. Kisses were dropped there... teeth gazing his skin and then Roman bit down hard enough to mark him, making Dean moan as an intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure rushed through him.

Those big hands cupped his ass cheeks then, their thumbs slipping between them, parting them to bare his entrance and then next thing he felt was a wet tongue against his tight pucker. Exhaling a sharp breath of surprise through his nose, Dean instinctively pushed back into that new but heat fuelling sensation that made him groan deep in his throat as Roman slid his tongue over it again and then pushed against the hole, working his way in. For the longest time Dean stilled, his lips still wrapped around Seth's member. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe because it felt too fucking amazing.

"Who said that you're allowed to stop?" Seth husked, forcefully rolling his hips and shoving his dick deep into Dean's hot cavern.

Placing a hand on Seth's hip, he resumed his task on the hard flesh that throbbed on his tongue, bobbing his head, swirling his tongue over its head and hollowing his cheeks obviously just the right way because between Seth's moans he heard mumbled praises, felt fingers travel over his scalp, urging him on.

Every thrust of Roman's tongue sent a spark throughout Dean, drawing whimpers from him and low, needy moans and he had to grip the sheets tightly at the alien yet too fucking good sensation and he couldn't help but push back as that eager and talented tongue touched him deeper and deeper with every thrust.

The world around him faded out and all that was left was being fucked from both ends, being _dominated_ and it ignited a fire in his belly until his body was still sizzling, filled with lust and unfulfilled need. He wanted to cum, needed to...

Releasing Seth's dick briefly, he rested his forehead against the younger man's abs to steady himself as he panted: "Fuck, Ro... uh... Jesus, what the fuck are you doing down there? Digging for gold?"

"Just wanna make sure you're prepped properly for what I'm planning to do with you," Roman chuckled, replacing his tongue by his fingers.

He hadn't even heard the bottle being opened. Fucking didn't matter anyway. All that mattered were those fingers which worked in and out of him expertly, always only faintly brushing over his sweet spot.

"Fuck, man, if you keep this up 'm gonna cum before you can... uuh..." The words trailed off in a drawn out moan as Roman crooked his fingers and pushed them in hard, hitting dead onto his prostate. A jolt pierced through him. That goddamn Samoan tongue had done a good job at making him extra sensitive. "Holy shit..."

Seth sat back on his heels and tugged at Dean's hair in the silent urge to lift his head and when he did, eager lips claimed his mouth, inviting his tongue for a fierce dance for dominance but soon he surrendered, too distracted by those fingers which were unceasingly brushing over his sweet spot only so faint that it was driving him crazy while working him open. Eventually Seth drew back, seeking his gaze and the brown eyes were deep and vivid with the same need for release that burned in Dean as they roamed his face, stopping at his mouth as he ran his tongue along his lower lips teasingly.

"Who's gonna have him first?" Seth breathed.

Dean heard Roman chuckle lowly, felt him withdraw his fingers and run his hands over his back, again scraping his nails over Dean's now sweat-covered skin.

"No turns, we're gonna have him both at the same time," Roman suggested and Dean could hear the dark smirk in his voice.

"Oh fuck, yes," Seth agreed breathlessly. "But I wanna see his face."

Dean's fuzzy mind tried to process what Roman had just suggested and a heavy shiver ran through him as he understood… and maybe he should have objected to being treated like a fuckdoll… but it aroused him in a way he had never felt before. Seth drew back then, lying down on his side. Wrapping an arm around Dean's middle, Roman pulled him back against his chest, dropping a kisses from his shoulder up his neck, bringing his mouth close to his ear. Roman's rock hard length pressed against his rear, pulsating and twitching as Dean rubbed his ass against the big man's groin.

Hot breath fanned over the side of his face as Roman murmured: "If it hurts too much, say a word, 'kay? Now lay down beside him."

Dean nodded, his cock throbbing with anticipation and his heart speding up its pace as he watched as Seth began to stroke himself while holding a hand out to him in silent invitation and he moved over, lying down as he hade been told, facing Seth and as soon as he was lying, he felt Roman's broad frame press against his back, trapping him between their bodies. Seth's hand settled on Dean's leg to pull it up until it was wrapped around his waist.

A touch on his side... Roman's hand, roaming his body in a light caress... His heart began to drum against his chest, pumping his blood through his veins like a bullettrain, making him lightheaded and his ears buzz while every fiber of his body began to whisper, demanding to feel them both. He didn't fucking care if it would hurt because his body craved for release. Angling his head, Seth claimed his lips again while sliding his entire length into Dean's waiting body easily and he held the leg pressed to his waist as he began to fuck him slowly but deeply. Roman's hand slid along his side while his lips settled on his neck, again latching at the sensitive spot right under his ear and the mewl it drew from him got lost between sealed lips.

Breaking the kiss, he moaned against Seth's lips: "Put your fucking dick up my ass, Ro."

"So greedy..." he heard Roman growl, felt teeth graze over his skin and a sharp sting as his friend bit down on it.

And the next thing he felt was the head of Roman's cock, pushing against his entrance. For a moment Seth stilled and the brown eyes watched Dean carefully, the hand on his thigh beginning to brush back and forth soothingly. The hand that had been caressing his side moved down to his hip to hold him in place as Roman pushed harder.

Somewhere in the back of his head there was a quiet voice whispering that this wouldn't work... but then his body relaxed just enough that the hard flesh entered him, too, pressing past his tight ring of muscles. There was blunt, burning pain and Dean's hand shot up to Seth's shoulder, clawing at it while he was breathing against the pain because he didn't want to stop here and he knew Roman wouldn't go further if he feared to cause any damage. No, he fucking didn't want this to stop because he was _burning_ too bright already. The low moan that tore from Roman's throat drowned the shuddering breath Dean exhaled as he buried himself to the hilt in the tight heat, only then stilling to give Dean time to adjust.

Dean's eyes were still fixed on the chocolate orbs as hands smoothed over his body, caressing, worshipping and lips touched his shoulder, his neck. Soothing words were whispered… until the pain finally subsided, leaving nothing behind but a very faint dull burning and the feeling of being stretched and stuffed and ridiculously whole.

Bringing his hand down to Seth's, he covered it, hooked his fingers unde its palm.

"Move," he breathed then.

A stuttering groan fell from his lips as both men began to move in him, their cocks sliding in and out of his body agonizingly slow and stabbing his prostate repeatedly. Soon he was writhing between the two bodies as jolts of electricity quivered down his spine, as increasing pleasure surged through him in growing waves. Soft lips covered his own again, initiating another fierce battle of tongues. Demanding lips on his neck and a wet tongue, flicking over the sensitive spots there. Teeth, sinking into his shoulder… marking him, the sensations all fusing in one another. His mind clouded over... and faintly he noticed them pick up the pace, thrusting into him deep and hard.

The fire in him was blazing up bright, was flowing throughout his body, pooling in his abdomen, tightening it. His own cock was trapped between his own and Seth's belly and the steady friction their movements created was addictive, fueling, blinding, feeding a deep longing, that bright lust and that _need_, growing with every forceful thrust that sent wave after wave of sparkling electricity through him. Hot breath fanned over his sweat slicked skin, causing goosebumps to flare.

No words were spoken anymore. There was only the sound of their mating filling the air between them. The tension within him built up more and more, getting stronger as both men jerked their hips forward quicker now, making his body quake as they crashed into his prostate mercilessly. Breathless sounds ripped from his throat as the pleasure which rolled through him became almost unbearable.

Then he felt both men shift in unison to thrust even deeper into him... and the heat within him unfurled, exploded, tearing a twisted shout from his throat. His vision blackened momentarily as the current of his orgasm ripped through him hard, his whole body tightening under its force. Through the buzzing in his ears he heard guttural, drawn-out groans as Seth and Roman's movement became erratic, burying themselves deep into his humming body with a few last hard thrusts, before filling him with their cum. The world around him stilled for the longest time...

For long moments neither of them moved. They just lay there, wrapped up in each other while trying to catch their breaths as the waves of the aftermath washed through them. Lingering electricity sent shivers down his spine, caused his skin to prick. His mind was blissfully empty. All he did was _feeling _and he was feeling the beating of the two hearts in the chests which were pressed against him and gentle hands on his body. Soft lips, delivering caresses. He felt the cocks which were still buried in him twitch. There was hot breath fleeting in quick and shallow puffs over his skin.

He bit back a wince as they pulled out of him eventually, leaving him lying in a mess as their cum trickled out of him. His own cum practically glued him to Seth but right now he couldn't have cared less. Pulling his hand away from Seth's, he reached back, reaching for Roman's hand to pull his friend's arm around himself, before wrapping his own arm around the younger man.

"Someone's being cuddly," he heard Roman smile and hummed in contentment, inching deeper into the embrace.

Opening his eyes he wondered briefly at which point he'd closed them at all but that thought was wiped away as his gaze found worried chocolate seas.

"You okay?" Seth asked hushed, wiping a few strands of hair out of Dean's forehead.

Seth's pretty face was still slightly flushed and those brown eyes wore a sated gleam. The kissable lips were parted invitingly and so he leaned in and stole an innocent kiss from them. Sexy devil.

"Yeah, 'm okay," he drawled.

"That was fucking hot," Roman murmured, nuzzling against the back of his neck.

"It was but I guess I'll be walking funny for the next couple of days and 's your fault," Dean complained but only half-heartedly and he didn't even try to hide the small, contented smile that was spreading on his lips.

"You're dancing and twitching the whole damn day, dude. No one will notice if you're walking funny," Seth grinned, snuggling deeper into Dean's arms.

"He's got a point there," Roman chuckled softly, bringing his mouth to Dean's neck to tenderly nibble at the soft skin. "People would rather pay attention if you'd move totally normal."

"Yeah, great, go ahead and make fun of me. Not your asses that'll burn like hell tomorrow. Assholes," he grumbled, craning his neck a little to give more access.

"But you love us."

It was breathed close to his ear, wrapped into Roman's oh so gentle voice that was as warm as his embrace. Closing his arms tighter around Seth, he pressed back against Roman who dropped a kiss right below his ear and tightened his embrace, too.

He loved being cocooned like this, in Roman and Seth. It was... perfect. The closeness and the warmth, the soft waves of the aftermath which were still washing through him... it all brought a leaden but sated exhaustion along. Closing his eyes, he breathed a sigh.

"Yeah... love you..." Dean replied softly, nuzzling his cheek against the messy mop that was Seth's hair. "Now lemme sleep, 'm tired," he added mumbling, welcoming the fingers of sleep which were finally tugging at him, dragging him down into peaceful oblivion.

\- Fin -

* * *

**Now... how was the movie? ;3**


End file.
